Adventures of Julie Parker and Friends
This is a brand new flash-animated TV series made for Cartoon Network and Teletoon by Fresh TV (which brought you 6teen, Stoked, Total Drama and detentionaire) that features the very beautiful surgical-masked teenager Julie Parker and her surgical-masked friends Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison that teaches us safety lessons, how to get good grades at school, health tips, nutrition, science, environmentalism, economy, animal life, etc. Odd about the show is that their families and other people around the world are all wearing surgical masks for unknown reasons. Sometimes their faces are occasionally shown either without wearing their masks or with them pulled down under their chins when they eat or drink or talk on the phone. 65 episodes will be made for Season 1 (at 9 minutes each). Main Characters *Julie Parker (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove): Julie is 16 years old. She is the leader of the Julie Parker group. She's a British-American who lives in a mansion with her parents Emily and Craig and her younger sister Kelly. She attends Beverly Hills High School, where she's friends with Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison, her love interest. She is one of the members of the Rhinos cheerleading squad. Julie has her own waterpark and zoo (originally designed and built by her mother Emily in the mid-1990's) by her mansion. *Sheila Valentine (voiced by Alyson Stoner): Sheila is the same age as Julie's. She's an Australian-American who lives next door to Julie's house. She's the cheerleader captain at the Beverly Hills High School. *Betty Sullivan (voiced by Ariel Winter): Betty is two years younger than Julie and Sheila, making her the youngest of the Julie Parker group. In her school years, she has been interested in soccer playing and cheerleading. *Marcela Alvarez (voiced by Selena Gomez): Marcela is a year younger than Julie and Sheila, and a year older than Betty. She's of a Hispanic descent and she likes to tie her hair in a ponytail...in a different way. *Brian Harrison (voiced by Taylor Lautner): Brian is the same age as Julie's and Sheila's. He is Julie's love interest, and is the only male of the Julie Parker group. He and Julie are a couple. He began playing basketball at 8 years old, and became one of the members of the Beverly Hills High School Rhinos basketball team. Secondary Characters *Emily Smith-Parker (voiced by Tara Strong): Emily is Julie's mother who's interested in jewelry. She has been running her jewelry store called Smith Jewelry since 1985. She sometimes designed and built a waterpark and zoo by her mansion in the mid-1990's, which her daughter Julie currently owns. *Craig Parker (voiced by Steve Blum): Craig is Julie's father who works as a business worker. *Kelly Parker (voiced by Isabella Acres): Kelly is Julie's younger sister who attends Los Angeles Elementary School. She loves to collect Beanie Babies and Barbie dolls, and has a crush on Sheila's younger brother Jason Valentine. *Stella Andrews-Valentine (voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar): Stella is Sheila's mother who's interested in personal fitness. *Steven Valentine (voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr.): Steven is Sheila's father who also works as a business worker. *Jason Valentine (voiced by Drew Beasley): Jason is Sheila's younger brother who attends Los Angeles Elementary School. He loves to collect dinosaur toys and miniature toy cars, and has a crush on Julie's younger sister Kelly Parker. *Veronica Harris-Sullivan (voiced by Nicole Sullivan): Veronica is Betty's mother who's interested in fashion designing. She has been designing clothes under the brand name "Sullivan" which is worn for women since 1987. *Archie Sullivan (voiced by Greg Cipes): Archie is Betty's father who also works as a business worker. *Carmen Fernandez-Alvarez (voiced by Maria Canals Barrera): Carmen is Marcela's mother who's interested in real estate agency. She has been working as a saleswoman for clients who want to buy or rent their houses since 1989. *Miguel Alvarez (voiced by Horatio Sanz): Miguel is Marcela's father who's also a business worker. *Carlos Alvarez (voiced by Joshua Rush): Carlos is Marcela's younger brother who attends Los Angeles Elementary School with Kelly Parker and Jason Valentine. He loves playing video games as well as soccer. Season One # "Beginning" # "Julie's Day At The Zoo" # "Sisters" # "Pool Party" # "Julie's Garage Sale" # "House Chores" # "Julie Loves Brian" # "Frenemies" # "Julie's Car Wash" # "Sheila's Hair" # "Julie's Exotic Pets" # "Valentine Dance" # "Flying" # "Rollerskating" # "Laundry Day" # "Food Shopping" # "The Wrong Direction" # "Garbage" # "Julie Sells Candy" # "Science Fair" # "Rainy Day" # "Telling the Truth" # "Slumber Party" # "Adventures in Babysitting" # "Manners" # "Street Safety" # "Tennis" # "Julie's Canadian Cousin" # "Julie's Bad Dream" # "Court Action" # "Music Videos" # "Bullying" # "Proper Hygiene" # "The Gimmes" # "Too Much Vacation" # "Picnic" # "Halloween Party" # "Household Odors" # "A Manicure" # "New Shoes" # "No TV Week for kelly " # "The Girls in the Band" # "Personal Fitness" # "Beach Girls" # "No Power" # "Gardening" # "Five Senses" # "Playground Safety" # "Strangers" # "Allowance" # "Homework Hassle" # "Spray-Painting" # "Flatulence" # "Train Ride" # "Eating Healthy" # "Teeth Care" # "Bicycle Safety" # "Self Control" # "Unfriendly Animals" # "Fire Safety" # "A Bad Habit" # "Something Itches" # "The Stairs" # "Kelly is Sick" # "Boats" Season Two # "Flowers and Trees" # "Cheerleading" # "Play Time" # "Toilet" # "A Perfect Gift" # "Breakfast" # "Report Card" # "Broken Door" # "Amusement Park" # "Water Shortage" # "Chemicals" # "Second-Hand Smoke" # "Weapons" # "Car Ride" # "Insects" # "Kelly and Jason Get Lost" # "Phone Call" # "The Bridge" # "Promises" # "Julie's Cousins From Around The World" # "Alcohol" # "Bus Ride" # "Video Rental" # "Betty's Eyes" # "Hiccups" # "At The Movies" # "Allergic Reactions" # "Home Alone" # "Remember and Forget" # "Home Repairs" # "Burping" # "Acne" # "Cooking" # "Help From Security" # "Listening to Music" # "Movie Project" # "Drinks" # "Video Arcade Showdown" # "Prank Wars" # "Staying Up Late" # "Pool Cleaning" # "Bird Life" # "Hardware Tools" # "What a Waste" # "Snowy Weather" # "Keeping The Park Clean" # "Special Delivery" # "Recycling" # "Vandalism" # "Smart Girl" # "Drawing" # "Spoiled Food" # "Choking" # "Construction Site" # "The Library" # "Airport" # "Sheila Gets Hurt" # "Dinosaurs" # "Water Pollution" # "Air Pollution" # "Drugs" # "Fishing" # "Time-Traveling Part 1: Present" # "Time-Traveling Part 2: Past" # "Time-Traveling Part 3: Future" Season Three # "Water Park" # "Endangered and Extinct" # "Clouds" # "Light" # "International Beauty Pageant" # "Washing Hands" # "Day and Night" # "Skateboarding" # "Motion Sickness" # "False Advertisements" # "Parking" # "Wind" # "The Shot" # "Four Seasons" # "Pests" # "Old Clothes, New Clothes" # "Computer Trouble" # "Mattresses" # "The Grass Is Always Greener" # "Carbon Monoxide" # "Natural Disasters" # "Animal Invaders" # "The Solar System" # "Following the Signs" # "Superheroes" # "Venomous Animals" # "Color Me" # "The Argument" # "A Pedicure" # "Stealing and Borrowing" # "Metal Stuff" # "Julie Takes Care of Baby Animals" # "Scare Factor" # "TV and Movie Ratings" # "The Human Body" # "Farm Animal Ancestors" # "Balloonatics" # "Lost in the Desert" # "The Rainforest" # "Making Mistakes" # "Pizza Time" # "It's My Turn" # "Working Together" # "Petting Zoo" # "Clay Girls" # "It's Magic" # "Teasing" # "A Whale of a Tale" # "Shark!" # "Fighting" # "Curse Words" # "Summer Vacation" # "What Time Is It?" # "Ice-Skating" # "Monkeying Around" # "Woof! Meow!" # "Horseback Riding" # "Butterflies" # "Animal Feeding" # "Where Do Eggs Come From?" # "Easter Egg Hunt" # "Independence Day" # "Thanksgiving Dinner" # "Christmas Eve" # "Thank You" Season Four # "Julie's Birthday" # "Too Much Pressure" # "The Trip To The Aquarium" # "Animals Defend Themselves" # "Rabies" # "Cheaters Never Win" # ""Virtual Reality" # "If Wishes Come True" # "Bored" # "Finding The Right Address" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Crew *Series Directed by Fishbird Kevin Micallef and Faruk Cemalovic. *Series Writing Credits:Jennifer PertschTom McGilli sScott Oleszkowicz George Westerholm Carolyn Hay Hugh Duffy Anita Kapila Terry McGurrin Brendon Yorke matthew knight Alice Prodanou Emily Andras Richard Clark Paul Pogue Daniel Bryan Franklin Charles Johnston Kyle Muir Mark Steinberg. *Series Produced by:Tom McGillis Scott Dyer Jocelyn Hamilton Doug Murphy Wendy Errington. *Series Music by ramin djawadi and brendon small. *Series Film Editing by Tom Berger and Kent Theaker. * Series Art Department by Andrian Thatcher. *Series Casting Department by Edmond Chan carrie Justason Photos Masked Up For The Camera.png|All masked up for the camera shot. The_Parker_Sisters.png|Julie Parker and her younger sister Kelly. julie_s_self_photo_by_juliefan21-d6v2rrr.jpg craig_parker_by_juliefan21-d3bfdr2.jpg emily_parker_by_juliefan21-d381la8.jpg Julie_Parker_by_Juliefan21.jpg kelly_parker_by_juliefan21-d37cxqj.jpg Julie parker in swimsuit by juliefan21-d5tigw5.jpg julie_and_sheila_s_photo_pose_by_juliefan21-d6wqgum.jpg Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Teletoon Category:2017